Late Night Chatting
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Natalia spends a late night sitting with her laptop. While on a chat site she gets a guy wanting to chat with her, not knowing it's her best friend and longtime crush Ryan. What will happen when they find out they were chatting with each other? RaiN


**Late Night Chatting**

**Summary: Natalia spends a late night sitting with her laptop, drinking some beer. While on a chat site she gets a guy wanting to chat with her, not knowing it's her best friend and longtime crush Ryan. What will happen when they find out they were chatting with each other? RaiN**

**Disclaimer: All should know I don't own characters or CSI Miami**

**A/N: and so I don't have to put their screen name everything they switch people, Natalia will be in **normal font** and her chat buddies will be in **_italics_**.**

* * *

Natalia was home, since she was sick she had gotten the day off, she took a lot of naps so around midnight she isn't tired. She got on her laptop and went on her chat site. She hasn't been on in a while, so when she gets on she gets a request from a person called MiamiCutie35. Once she accepts he was online.

She opens up a chat box and sends him her message.

Hi

_Hey look who it is SexyMama40._

My friend created the screen name.

_And did your friend put the picture up for you too?_

Yeah, she's insane, she wanted me to get one. Only picture I had.

_Well it looks nice, and great tan._

I worked hard to get me looking like that.

_It's cute._

So where's your picture?

_My camera broke so I can't take any pics of myself._

Alright, I'll buy that.

_So what are you doing up so late?_

Stayed home from work because I was sick.

_Are you okay?_

I'm doing fine, just took a lot of naps. I'm well rested.

_Well that's good to hear… well to read lol_

And you?

_I had a long day, but don't mind staying up chatting with you._

You are a Miami cutie.

_Thanks, so age don't bother you?_

What about age?

_I'm only 35._

Hold old do you think I am?

_40. Usually people end their screen name with the year they were born in or their age._

Smart man.

_Actually my friend taught me that. I'm not all into this chatting stuff._

So why are you stuck chatting with me?

_Your nice to talk to. And I have no one to talk to either. My friend was sick today, I want to go over to her place, but I don't know if that would be such a good idea._

You just don't want to leave me alone. Don't worry my friend should be on anyway.

_Alright well good night, hopefully we can chat tomorrow._

Okay, night.

_Night._

Once he logged off she had a smile on her face, "What a great guy. I have to tell Calleigh."

She looked at her list of friends and saw that Calleigh was online.

Calleigh guess what?

_What's wrong Talia?_

I started talking to this guy. He's seems pretty cool and cute.

_So is this guy going to get your heart? I think Ryan would be pretty crushed._

I just met him Calleigh, and plus me and Ryan are just friends.

_You know that's a lie, I know you have a crush on him._

Of course I do Calleigh, but he won't feel the same. Plus it's more than a crush I think I'm in love with him.

_And you don't think he'll feel the same way, you guys are so close. Just talk to him._

Alright I'll talk to him.

_Promise me._

I promise. Well Calleigh I should go someone is knocking on my door.

_Night_

Night, Natalia replies and then logged off shutting the top to her computer.

She rushed to the door and opened it. Opened it not expecting her visitor.

"Um… what are you doing here Ryan?"

"I couldn't sleep I had to see if you were feeling better."

"I'm feeling good, do you want to come inside?"

"Sure," he smiled, entering her house.

She grabs his hand and takes him to the couch to sit.

"You want something to drink?"

"I'm fine. Hope I'm not intruding."

"You can never do that to me, you're always welcomed here."

"That's good to know," he smiled, not knowing their hands were still connected. His thumb started running up and down the soft surface.

"Ryan, we should talk about something."

"Like what?" he jerks his head up from his thoughts.

"Us."

"Oh okay," he pulls his hand away slowly.

"Ry, it's not a bad thing, I promise you that."

"Okay, well what else could it be."

"I've been having these feelings."

"About?"

She takes a deep breath, not looking him in the eye, "Feelings about you."

Ryan looks at her in shock, gently bringing her face to turn to his.

"You do?"

"I know you wouldn't feel the same, I'm, I'm sorry I brought it up."

Ryan let out a small laugh, "Don't sound too disappointed."

"Why not?"

"I have feelings for you too Natalia," he placed his hand on her cheek.

"For how long?"

"Um, quite a while actually. Just never knew if I was so sure about ruining our great friendship."

"Our friendship is pretty amazing. I should tell this other guy I'm not interested then."

"You have someone else?"

"I just started talking to him tonight on chat."

"You know, I was talking to a woman, I told her you were sick and I didn't want to bother her."

"And she told you to come over, didn't she?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because… I um… told you do it."

"You did?" he asked confused.

"Your chat name is MiamiCutie35, isn't it?"

"You're SexyMama40?" Ryan asked in total shock.

Natalia nods, "It was Calleigh's idea to give me that name."

"It fits you well," Ryan blurted out, turning a deep red.

"You really should learn how to think before you talk."

"So um… do you think we should um… act on our feelings?"

Natalia shrugs, "I don't want it to ruin what we have. Look what happened when I dated Eric."

"It was Eric, we're complete opposites."

Natalia looks deeply in his eyes.

"You're right you guys are opposites."

"So you um… want to give us a shot?"

Natalia thinks about it a second, "And if we don't work out."

"We'll worry about that if it happens."

She nods, "So you want to go out tomorrow for dinner?"

"I'd love too, that's better than midget wrestling or whatever."

"Yeah it is," she grinned.

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date," she nods, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked and brought his lips slowly to hers.

He kissed her slowly, getting familiar with the taste of her. She moans, as he runs his hands up her thighs. He didn't want to pull back ever, but soon then would need to pull back for air.

This was going to work out, Ryan and Natalia both felt it in his heart, and this relationship would go far.

**_

* * *

_**

Okay well this was supposed to be a RaiN one shot, but I think I'm going to make it either a two or three shot. If you want more I'll deliver just leave me a little review so I'll know. Hope you enjoyed this, and would like some more.


End file.
